Let's Go Fly a Kite
by suzie2b
Summary: "…Up to the highest height!; Let's go fly a kite and send it soaring; Up through the atmosphere; Up where the air is clear; Let's go fly a kite!"


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Let's Go Fly a Kite…**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The private was angry as he yelled, "Stop calling me 'Davy'! My name's David!"**

 **Private Linc Stewart grinned maliciously, knowing he was getting to the younger man. "You know,** _ **Davy**_ **, it's your fault we're in this mess. If you knew how to follow a map, we wouldn't be lost. Captain Lee should never have put you in the lead."**

 **Private David Wright had taken enough from Stewart for one day and lunged at him, throwing a punch the caught Stewart in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.**

 **Private Stewart scrambled to his feet to go after Private Wright, but both were grabbed by other men in the convoy. There was a brief struggle until Captain Lee's voice boomed, "What in the devil's going on here?" No one said anything as Stewart and Wright glared daggers at each other. Lee finally turned to one of his men and asked pointedly, "Private Ward, did you see what happened?"**

 **Ward had too much respect for the captain to lie and said, "Yes, sir, I did."**

" **Then explain it to me."**

" **Stewart was goading Wright again, sir."**

 **Captain Lee put his hands on his hips as he looked from Private Wright to Private Stewart. "Goading him how, private?"**

 **Ward hesitated a moment, then said, "By calling him 'Davy' … and blaming him for getting us lost."**

 **The captain gave an exasperated sigh. "Turn them loose." Wright and Stewart were released to face their commanding officer. "Private Stewart, we've had this conversation before. If you do not stop picking fights with the other men, I'm going to write you up as a troublemaker … and I** _ **will**_ **see to it that it goes into your permanent file. Do I make myself clear?"**

 **Steward began to argue, "But, captain, if…"**

 **Lee cut him off by loudly repeating, "Do I make myself clear, private?"**

" **Yes, sir."**

 **Lee then looked at his other private and said, "Private Wright. I realize you're only eighteen and still green, but it's time for you to grow up, soldier. You need to stiffen your backbone and not allow people like Stewart to get under your skin."**

 **Wright nodded. "Yes, sir."**

" **Now, all of you listen up! For the record, we are not lost! Private Wright followed the route according to the map just as he should have! It's not anyone's fault that our field hospital is no longer where we were told it should be! Are we clear on this?"**

 **A chorus of voices said, "Yes, Captain Lee!"**

 **A sentry suddenly appeared at the captain's side. "Sir, we've got company."**

 **Lee said, "Explain, private."**

" **The Germans have moved in just beyond the boulders."**

" **So, now we know why our target has disappeared. They must've gotten word the Krauts were coming. Unfortunately for us no one thought to let us know that small detail." Lee looked at the sentry and said, "Let's go take a look."**

 **##################**

 **Troy halted the jeeps when he heard a coded message coming through on the radio. He quickly answered the call and took down the message, which Moffitt deciphered using their code book. Troy quickly sent a coded message in return saying they were on their way.**

 **When Troy was finished, Tully asked, "What's goin' on, sarge?"**

" **Captain Lee and his convoy are pinned down by a company of Germans. They can't get out without being seen and they wouldn't stand a chance if they tried."**

 **Hitch asked, "Are we going to go help 'em out?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, Lee sent the coordinates. We'll get over there and see what we can do."**

 **Moffitt had taken out his maps and did some checking before he said, "There should be a field hospital at these coordinates. That must be why the convoy is there."**

" **The hospital probably got word that the Germans were moving into the area and pulled up stakes."**

 **##################**

 **Two and a half hours later the two jeeps stopped at the bottom of a sand dune near the convoy's coordinates. Troy and Moffitt went to the top to take a look around.**

 **The first thing they saw through the lenses of their binoculars was the Germans. They appeared to be setting up camp for a lengthy stay. Moffitt said, "I'm guessing maybe 100 men."**

 **Troy gave a nod. "They're a ways from German territory too. Wonder what they're up too."**

" **I'm sure it can't be anything good." Moffitt searched the surrounding area and said, "There's the convoy. They're out of sight of the Germans for now."**

 **Troy switched his sights to the convoy, which was hunkered down in a wide depression between a dune and some boulders. He and Moffitt could see the trucks and guards that were posted among the boulders.**

 **They went back to the jeeps and Troy told Hitch and Tully, "They're trapped all right. No matter which way they go to get out of there they'll be seen."**

 **Tully asked, "If they can't get out, how're we gonna get in?"**

 **Hitch said, "We were here a couple months ago when Moffitt took that bullet in the shoulder. Remember, Tully? There's a dune on the west side and boulders on the east. The hospital was between them."**

" **Yeah, you're right." Tully looked at the sergeants and asked, "Where're the Germans?"**

 **Moffitt said, "East. Maybe a mile away from those boulders."**

" **Hitch and I found a road…"**

 **Hitch snorted, "More like a path."**

 **Tully smiled. "It's a little rough, but the jeeps can make it. It'll get us close in and give us a place to hide the jeeps."**

" **It'll take us maybe a minute or two to get over that dune and meet the convoy on the other side."**

 **Troy said, "Okay, sounds like our best bet. Tully, Hitch, lead the way."**

 **Ten minutes later the drivers pushed through the scrub and pulled the jeeps to a stop as close to the base of the sand dune as they could. Hitch and Tully covered the jeeps with the camouflage tarps, then Hitch said quietly, "Ready to go, sarge."**

 **Troy turned to face them and said with a slight smile, "You two just happened across this spot, huh?"**

 **Hitch and Tully smiled a little sheepishly. Tully said, "We needed to find something to do while Moffitt healed up enough to go back to base … so we started snoopin' around to stay busy. There weren't any Germans to worry about then."**

 **Hitch added, "You're always telling us to stay out of trouble, sarge."**

 **Moffitt chuckled as Troy said, "Well, from now on you two have my permission to do all the snooping you want."**

 **Just as they reached the top of the dune, the four of them dropped to the sand and crawled the rest of way. After making sure the Germans wouldn't see them, they slid down the other side.**

 **One of Captain Lee's men spotted them and nearly yelled a warning, but then realized they weren't German. He hurried to meet the four Allies and led them to Lee. "Hey, captain, our help's here."**

 **Lee turned and looked at the four men before he said, "Thank you, private. You'd better get back on watch." He looked at the four men standing before him. "Sergeant Troy?"**

 **He nodded. "These are my men. Sergeant Moffitt. Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew."**

 **Lee said, "I don't want to sound ungrateful, but how'd you get here, walk?"**

 **Troy smiled. "Our jeeps are on the other side of the dune, captain. There was no other way for us to get in here without being seen."**

" **Well, any idea as to how we're going to get five fully loaded trucks out of here?"**

" **Not yet, but I'm sure we'll come up with something."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Can I assume, sir, that you're carrying supplies for the field hospital that was here?"**

 **Lee nodded with a sigh. "You assume correctly, sergeant. Medical supplies and plasma mostly. We've got some guns and ammo too."**

 **Troy said, "Any idea why the Germans are here, sir?"**

" **None at all. They showed up not long after we got here. I'm pretty sure they didn't know about the field hospital. They've made no effort to look around and it would appear they don't know we're here."**

" **Good, let's keep it that way until we figure a way to chase 'em out." Troy turned to Hitch and Tully and said, "Get up there among those boulders and see what's going on … maybe think of an idea that we can work with."**

 **Hitch nodded. "Right, sarge. Let's go, Tully."**

 **As the privates headed out with machine guns in hand, Moffitt said, "If you don't mind, captain, I'd like to check out the supplies you're carrying. Perhaps there's something that will help us."**

 **Lee said, "Be my guest, sergeant."**

 **Moffitt walked away as Troy said, "No fires, no cooking. If those Germans get a whiff of anything, they'll no doubt investigate. We don't need that. And keep the noise down too. Sound carries out here."**

" **I'll take care of it, sergeant."**

" **Thank you, Captain Lee."**

 **##################**

 **Hitch and Tully found a spot among the boulders that was high enough to let them see the German camp, but didn't expose them to the camp's sentries. When they crouched down and began to check the German's out with binoculars, a soft voice said, "Hi. My name's David … David Wright."**

 **Tully glanced at him and said, "Tully Pettigrew." He jerked his head towards Hitch. "Mark Hitchcock."**

" **You guys are here to help us out of this, huh?"**

 **Hitch said, "That's the plan."**

 **David hesitated, then finally said, "Well … I've been sittin' here thinking and…"**

 **There was a snort behind them and Private Stewart said, "I didn't think little Davy could think for himself."**

 **Hitch and Tully saw David grit his teeth and turn red. Hitch said, "Go ahead, David, we're open to any ideas we can work with."**

 **The younger private sighed gratefully. "I figure our best bet is to force the Germans out of here. Get them to head back to their lines."**

 **Stewart said sarcastically, "Brilliant! How'd you figure that one out on your own?"**

 **Hitch growled, "I don't hear you making a suggestion. Let the man talk."**

" **Man? He's an eighteen-year-old kid. I bet any idea he has will come from one of those comic books he's always reading—worthless."**

 **Tully said, "Age doesn't make a man." Steward snapped his mouth shut and Tully asked, "Got a name?"**

" **Linc Stewart."**

" **Well, Linc, let's hear David out before cutting down his idea."**

 **Hitch looked back at David. "What's your idea?"**

 **Private Wright took a breath and said, "Kites…"**

 **Steward laughed, "Kites? Didn't I say his idea would be worthless?"**

 **Ignoring the other private, Hitch said, "Keep talking."**

 **David said, "If we could build two or three kites … tie small clusters of hand grenades to them and drop 'em on the Germans at night, they wouldn't know what the heck was goin' on."**

 **Tully thought about it, then said, "It's a thought, but first, what do we have to build kites with?"**

" **Bedsheets and stitching wire. We can use gauze for tails. Just have to find something to use for kite string and cross members."**

 **Hitch nodded thoughtfully. "Do you have any pallets?" David nodded and Hitch looked at Tully and said, "Think we can split the slats small enough to use as cross members."**

 **Tully smiled. "Don't see why not."**

 **Stewart said incredulously, "You can't be serious!"**

 **Hitch said, "Come on, David, let's go talk to our sergeants and Captain Lee."**

 **As they walked away, Tully turned to Stewart and said, "It's not good to be a bully out here. Some day you may need him." Then he hurried away to catch up with Hitch and David.**

 **Captain Lee, Troy, and Moffitt listened carefully to Private Wright's idea. It was a longshot, but not impossible … and it just might work.**

 **Moffitt asked, "What about the wind? Can we count on it blowing in the right direction?"**

 **David said, "The last two nights we've been out here it's been consistently coming from the east after dark. I noticed when I was on watch."**

 **Lee asked, "What about the stitching wire? Is it light enough?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Should be, sir. It's lighter than baling wire and we won't need a lot."**

 **Hitch said, "All we need is kite string."**

 **Captain Lee looked at Troy. "What do you think? Is it a viable idea, sergeant?"**

 **Troy looked at his men and said, "If they say it can work, then I'm willing to give it a try, captain."**

 **Lee gave a nod. "That's good enough for me." He looked at the privates and said, "Get started."**

 **Moffitt said, "I'll give them a hand."**

 **##################**

 **Hitch and Tully got whatever supplies that might be useful from the jeeps. Sheets were cut to the right shape. Pallets were unloaded and Tully used a hatchet to cut the slats down. Then he and Hitch used the stitching wire to connect the cross members. Moffitt and David used the lightweight thread from Tully's sewing kit to fit and sew the sheets to the cross members. Lengths of gauze were attached as tails.**

 **Then Hitch and Tully set about making small cluster "bombs" from their supply of American grenades. They pulled the pins from the grenades and wrapped fuses around them to hold the levers down. More fuse was used to connect their bombs to the kites.**

 **Moffitt came up with the idea of using heavy medical thread as kite string. There was plenty of it in supply and all they had to do was knot the long lengths together.**

 **The plan was to tie the three kites they'd built together several yards apart, sending them up with the fuses lit and when they passed over the German camp, the fuses would burn away, releasing the clusters as the other fuses released the levers so they could explode either on the ground or just above it. They were looking to cause chaos and confusion just before the Rat Patrol attacked.**

 **When all was ready, they stood back to admire their handiwork. David gave a tired sigh and said, "Now we need the wind to stay true."**

 **##################**

 **The sun went down and everyone held their breath as they watched the German camp light up. The puttering of the generators was the only sound.**

 **Private Linc Stewart moved up quietly next to David. "Do you really think this is gonna work, Dav … umm, David? There's not a breath of wind out here."**

 **David smiled slightly at the fact that Linc hadn't called him "Davy" again. "Give it time, Linc. It's still early."**

" **Well, okay. Let me know if you need any help."**

" **I'll remember that." David watched Linc walk back to his station, then turned to Tully on his other side and said, "That's the first time he's called me by my name. What'd you say to him earlier?"**

 **Tully smiled, but didn't look at the other private. "I just gave him something to think about is all."**

 **When the night breezes finally came up they were coming steadily from the north. Captain Lee crouched down next to Private Wright and whispered, "Is this wind going to cause a problem with the plan?"**

 **David shook his head. "I don't think so, sir. Give it another hour or so and I bet it'll start to change directions."**

 **Just short of an hour later the wind began to change to a more easterly direction. David grinned as he felt it.**

 **Troy knelt down between Tully and David. Hitch crouched on the other side of David as Troy asked, "How're we doing?"**

 **David replied, "We can go with it any time, sarge. I can modify my launch position if I have to."**

" **Can you handle the kites on your own?"**

 **David said, "Private Stewart will give me a hand."**

 **Troy nodded. "All right, my men and I are going to wait at our jeeps on the other side of the sand dune. When we hear the grenades explode we'll go on the attack. The rest of Captain Lee's men are going to start shooting and making plenty of racket. Let's hope it's enough to scare 'em off."**

" **Got it sarge. I'll start setting things up now. Should take maybe ten minutes to get the kites in the air and few more to get 'em over the Germans."**

" **Good. Tully, go get Moffitt and meet Hitch and me at the jeeps."**

 **Tully stood up. "On my way, sarge."**

 **##################**

 **Linc listened carefully to the instructions David gave him. Three other men were holding the kites in preparation for lift off. David told them, "When I give you guys the signal, just hold the kites up above your heads and let the wind take hold of them. I'll let you know when to let go of them."**

 **There were several relatively strong gusts of wind and David counted between and during each one. "Okay, light the fuses and get ready!" When the next gust blew through he gave the signal and the three kites were held up. The wind filled the bedsheet sails and threatened to rip them from the men's grasp. David called, "Let 'em go!"**

 **When released the gusty wind took the kites into the air to catch the stronger steady winds aloft.**

 **Linc felt the string pull through his hands. "Geez, these things are strong!"**

 **David stood behind Linc, also holding the string. "Aren't you glad I gave you those gloves? Just let the string play out smoothly. We have to get them over that camp before the fuses release the bombs."**

" **How will you know when the kites are in position?"**

" **I asked a couple of the guys to act as spotters. They be able to see the lit fuses just enough to give a position in case any adjustments are needed."**

 **##################**

 **Hitch and Tully eased the jeeps out of their hiding place and set themselves up for a clear run around the dune when they heard the bombs go off.**

 **Troy checked his watch. "Should be any minute now." When they heard the first explosion. "Let's go!"**

 **As they rounded the dune, they could see the second explosion as the grenades went off just before they hit the ground. The German camp was already in chaos not knowing where the attack was coming from. The men of the convoy began shooting, knowing most of their bullets would fall short of the camp, but the noise added to the confusion.**

 **Hitch and Tully zigzagged through the camp as Troy and Moffitt manned the 50s. Both the Germans fuel and ammunition stores were hit and exploded, lighting the area with the ensuing fireballs.**

 **##################**

 **David said, "Ah oh. I didn't hear the third set of grenades go off."**

 **Linc looked worried as he asked, "What's that mean?"**

" **It means the fuses went out for some reason … and the wind's starting to shift."**

" **What do we do?"**

" **Let go of the string!"**

 **They did and watched the kites in the moonlight as the wind pushed them around. David nervously said under his breath, "No, no, no."**

 **Linc looked up. "What's wrong?"**

" **The wind is sending the kites back this way!"**

" **Won't they just go right over us?"**

 **David nodded. "Yeah, but there's still a bomb connected to one of 'em!" He ran to Captain Lee and quickly explained the problem and said, "Can someone shoot it down? Just put some holes in the sheets."**

 **Lee gave the order and two of his men began to shoot at the kites.**

 **A one in a million shot hit the fuse that held the grenade cluster to the kite. David saw the dim spark and said, "Oh my gosh."**

 **##################**

 **The majority of the Germans had managed to get to their vehicles and get away. However, there were some that didn't make it in time to get a ride and others were wounded or dead.**

 **As Troy and his men started to round up the prisoners, they heard an explosion come from behind the boulders. They saw two of the convoy's trucks come out of hiding and head their way.**

 **When the trucks stopped Troy asked one of the drivers, "What happened?"**

" **One of those kites didn't drop its payload on schedule. There's a few injuries."**

" **Can you handle these guys?" The driver nodded and Troy called to Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully, "Let's go see what we can do."**

 **##################**

 **David started running as one of the grenades blew, causing a second to go off, and sending the kites spiraling towards earth … and just by chance, towards Private Linc Stewart. He tried to yell a warning, but Linc only turned and stared confusedly at the other man.**

 **As David slammed into Linc, knocking him away, the kites hit them both. The jarring of hitting the ground loosened the fuse on another grenade and set it off along with the rest of the cluster.**

 **Once Linc had disentangled himself from what was left of the kites he looked for David. Luckily, the grenades had exploded between the two privates and the ruined kites had protected them to a certain extent. Linc saw several men uncovering David's still form and struggled to his feet with a little help to go to him. "Is he okay?"**

 **Someone said, "He's breathing."**

 **Linc ignored his own injuries and dropped down next to David. "How bad is it?"**

" **Lots of shrapnel. He's bleeding heavily." The private looked at Linc and asked, "Why do you suddenly care?"**

" **Because … he's my friend."**

 **##################**

 **One of the German generators had survived the attack and was used to help light up the area and treat the wounded. The convoy moved to what was left of the German camp. Linc and David were the convoy's only injured and Tully took a bullet in his left forearm, breaking a bone.**

 **A bottle of plasma was started on David and two medics that had been with the convoy worked on removing shrapnel and controlling the bleeding. Linc's injuries were less severe with cuts and a minor concussion.**

 **Captain Lee saw to it that the prisoners were secured and guards posted.**

 **As soon as Troy was satisfied that everything was being taken care of, he moved quickly to his men. Moffitt had just gotten the bullet out of Tully's arm and Troy looked at the private's pained expression along with the small trenches his boot heels had made in the sand. "How's it going?"**

 **Tully panted, "It's goin' … sarge."**

 **Moffitt was holding gauze on the bleeding wound and said, "As soon as the bleeding stops, we'll get you fixed up and splinted."**

 **Troy questioned with a frown, "Splinted?"**

 **Hitch released his hold on his shaking friend and said, "Bullet hit a bone in his arm. I heard someone say that David and Stewart were hurt. Is it bad?"**

" **With the medics and all the medical supplies available here they should pull through."**

 **Moffitt asked, "What happened?"**

 **Troy sighed. "One of the bombs didn't release from the kite. The wind shifted, sending the kites back to the convoy. Somehow one of the grenades went off, the kites fell, and the other grenades went off. Wright pushed Stewart out of the way just as the mess hit the ground and exploded."**

" **I suppose it could've been a lot worse." Moffitt moved the gauze. "The bleeding has stopped." He picked up a bottle of alcohol as he said, "Let's clean you up and put a few stitches in before I put the splint on."**

 **Tully glowered at the bottle and started, "Hitch…"**

 **Hitch smiled as he held up a dose of morphine. "Got it right here, bubby."**

 **##################**

 **They spent the rest of the night where they were. Captain Lee posted as many sentries as he could without exhausting his men. The last thing they needed was for the Germans to circle back and catch them off guard.**

 **At first light, Troy and Hitch scouted the area, but found no signs of the retreating Germans. Troy then contacted headquarters to suggest spotter planes take a look around and asked where the nearest field hospital was located.**

 **Cargo was rearranged to make room for the prisoners and the wounded. Tully, David, and Linc were loaded into another truck. Once they were settled and the medics were assigned to look after them, Tully looked at David as the young private slept and asked, "Has he been awake?"**

 **Linc shook his head. "No. He was given something to keep him asleep. The medics said they don't want him moving around and aggravating his injuries. But they said he should pull through."**

" **That's good to hear. How're you doing?"**

" **I'm okay. Got a few cuts stitched up and a bump on the head." Linc finally looked from David to Tully and said, "Thanks for setting me straight back there. I didn't realize what an idiot I was being."**

 **Tully smiled. "We all need a little straightening now and then." He put his hand out and Linc hesitated a moment, then shook it as Tully said, "That's what friends are for."**


End file.
